Ask for Answers
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: niño cachorro, prostituta de los medios... es por quien demonios me tomaste. Yaoi, SetoxJounoichi. Angst y muchas otras cosas políticamente incorrectas. Para más referencias, vean la canción de Placebo.
1. Time to pass you to the test

**ASK FOR ANSWERS**

**Advertencias:** Casi AU (supongo, no hay mucho duelo de monstruos), Drama, Lemon (ojalá salga bien), Angst, Deathfic, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… (en ese orden)

**Rating:** ¿R¿O era M? (Estoy bastante perdida...)

**Timeline:** al año siguiente de la graduación del instituto, vale decir, dos años luego de la serie…

**Notas de autora:** Hola. Helo aquí, mi primer fic de Yugi-Oh… ¿Por qué un SetoxJoey? Mh… creo sinceramente que es la mejor pareja. Para mayor sinceridad: mi pareja yaoi favorita de las series no yaoi (excluyendo el Elricest)... además de ser la que más posibilidades ofrece: desde la relación hardcore sadomaso hasta el "yo cambiaré por ti, lo prometo", jejeje. Los amo, tan bishounen y versátiles ellos. Además, mi obsesión autodestructiva por individuos malditos y fríos encontró lo que andaba buscando cuando pilló a Seto Kaiba.

**Notas de Autora 2:** usé los nombres en japonés... no le molesta a nadie, supongo. En todo caso, el único más o menos desconocido es el de la rucia oxigenada Valentine (aka, Mai Kujaku), y el de Tristán (Otogi Honda… Ese niño usa tanto gel como Yugi ¬¬). Jounoichi Katsuya es el nombre de lil' Joey, por cierto.

**Disclaimer:** En alguna realidad alternativa, yo estaría siendo tratada con frialdad y sarcasmo por Seto Kaiba y sería feliz. Pero aquí, Yugi-Oh no es mío.

-

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

**-**

**-**

**1.**

Eran las dos de la mañana, y el auto había cogido un desvío inusual para acortar camino sin tener que pasar por el agujero enorme que los trabajos de la avenida principal estaban haciendo. Le dio mala espina el lugar, de iluminación escasa y tráfico inexistente. Su mirada vagó sin interés por el lugar, hasta el momento en que detectó algo inusual.

-¡Jou... perro! – se le escapó, sorprendido. Tanto, que las carpetas que llevaba en las piernas cayeron al suelo de la limosina. Reaccionó de manera automática al ordenarle al chofer que detuviera el vehículo.

La noche estaba despejada y bella, sin luna. Bajo la luz amarillenta del único farol de una esquina se perfilaban dos figuras. Una de ellas, apenas casi reconocible, estaba enfundada en un vestido corto y rojo con tacones a juego. El cabello rubio le caía en melena sobre los hombros. La otra era un hombre mayor, también rubio, y tan borracho que Seto Kaiba podía olerlo desde su auto. Esbozó una breve mueca de asco profundo mientras el automóvil retrocedía el par de metros necesario para quedar junto a la pareja.

Bajó el vidrio polarizado, para ver mejor a su ex rival. Había cambiado bastante desde que lo habían echado del instituto, partiendo por el cabello y siguiendo por la indumentaria. Mai Kujaku hubiese usado un vestido como aquel, y Kaiba no se hubiese inmutado. Pero se trataba de Jounoichi.

Y se veía terriblemente humillado. Sobre todo cuando reconoció al pasajero de aquella limosina. El miedo era legible en sus ojos.

-Diez mil yen la hora, señor.- Articuló aquel hombre con dificultad, echando tal tufo a alcohol barato que su interlocutor se mareó con él. Así y todo, la mente siempre ha sido superior a la materia, razón por la cual se las arregló para contestar ácido:

-¿Por semejante basura? –Echó una mirada burlesca a Jouno, quien le devolvió ese golpe a su orgullo con una mueca de furia.- Debe estar bromeando.

-Bueno... hay bastantes putas en la ciudad. Busque otra si no le convence.- La insolencia en la respuesta podía atribuirse a que estaba muy ebrio, pero más probable era que a aquel tipo no le fuera mal en el negocio. De no ser así, le hubiese rogado de rodillas que llevara su mercancía sólo con ver el auto.

Ni siquiera Kaiba, precisamente por su personalidad mucho más empírica que un la de un humano promedio, pudo explicarse lo que contestó entonces.

-No tengo ganas de buscar esta noche.- Repuso Seto, con un tono de voz que era un ejemplo de indiferencia.- Lo llevo.

La cara que Jounoichi puso fue casi el cliché de una mirada de incredulidad. Kaiba abrió la puerta trasera de su limosina, y el borracho subió su producto a empujones, susurrándole al oído con un siseo tan audible como un petardo.

-¡Trata al caballero como se merece¡No quiero más quejas¿entendido!- Katsuya asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que la cara le ardía de vergüenza.

El "cliente" cerró la puerta, y accionó el botón que subía el panel de separación respecto al asiento del chofer. Se reclinó hacia atrás y suspiró intentado hilar alguna explicación, más para si mismo que para el nuevo pasajero, pero entonces sintió unas manos delgadas bajarle el zíper del pantalón. Engrifándose de inmediato, apartó a Jounoichi y debió recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo.

-Alto ahí, perro.- De repente, la frialdad que era marca registrada de Seto volvió a sus facciones.

-¿No es lo que querías? Puedes terminar de humillarme cuando quieras, Kaiba. Por algo pagaste, y bastante más de lo que valgo, debo agregar.- Sus palabras eran tan agresivas como el hielo azul de su antiguo enemigo.- Mi padre te vio la cara.

A decir verdad, parecía que lo único que Jouno esperaba era acabar luego con aquella situación. Con algo de suerte, lograría dormir esa noche al menos. Respecto al porqué se hallaba ahí… ni siquiera quería imaginarlo. Seto, por su parte, se masajeó las sienes con una mano procurando encontrar palabras para ahogar la discusión que tenía pinta de querer surgir.

-Para. No subo prostitutos a mi auto, Katsuya. Yo volvía de la oficina. Aclaremos que estás en calidad de invitado, no de adquisición.- Kaiba terminó su breve discurso con la precisión imperturbable de un bisturí.- Ahora, dime que demonios has estado haciendo estos últimos meses.

-¿Preocupado...?- Comenzó Jounoichi, mordaz, pero calló al ver que su interlocutor no cambiaba de expresión. Suspiró:- Lo que ya viste, ricachón. Me echaron de la escuela, perdí mi trabajo. ¿Recuerdas?

-Supongo que "esto" es idea de tu padre.

-Claro que sí. ¿Tú crees que lo hago por gusto?

-No realmente. Y las preguntas retóricas aquí las hago yo.

Callaron. Seto deducía como había sido la cosa, a partir de los datos sueltos y rumores que había oído de casualidad, cortesía de Yugi Motou y su fanclub: Los mocosos hablaban tan alto que toda la sala los oía y él no era sordo. Que Jouno había bajado sus notas más de lo aceptable, por trabajar como bestia para sobrevivir. Que había una hipoteca sobre su casa, y que ahora que el padre estaba cesante bebía el doble. Que no podía pagar la mensualidad del colegio. Que Jouno... se había borrado del mapa.

Eso había sido dos años antes. Kaiba gruñó molesto consigo mismo. Su mente le reprochaba haber ocupado valioso espacio en su memoria con aquellos datos inútiles, y sin embargo, había sido inevitable sentir extrañeza en aquellos días cuando el otrora fastidioso e hiperactivo perro desapareció. No era el tipo de persona que pasaba desapercibida.

-¿Por qué me subiste a tu auto?

-¿Ah?- Seto fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por la voz de su pasajero.

-No te hagas el sordo, Kaiba. ¿Que hago aquí si no es sexo lo que quieres?

El mismo Kaiba no tenía idea. Había sido un impulso impremeditado, de los que no solían abundar en la existencia de aquel joven que vivía con regularidad matemática y actitudes medidas, provocado por la sorpresa y también por un poco de curiosidad. Pero no era él quien fuese a decir algo tan insensato como eso, de modo que optó por encogerse de hombros.

-Muy elocuente. ¿Perdiste tu sarcasmo?- retrucó Jounoichi.

-No creí que lo echaras de menos.

-Creía que me odiabas.

-Pensaste mal, pero ¿Qué otra cosa se puede esperar de ti? –reflexionó Seto, serio.- Katsuya. No te odio. Es una palabra un poco fuerte para definir algo que se limitó siempre al intercambio periódico de insultos. ¿Acaso me odias tú?

-No, Kaiba.

Callaron. La limosina se detuvo frente al portón de entrada a la mansión. Éste se abrió de forma automática, y avanzaron. El vehículo volvió a detenerse al cabo de cinco minutos, frente a la puerta principal de la casona.

-Mokuba está durmiendo.- informó Seto, adelantándose a la pregunta que su invitado iba a hacerle, apoyando sus dedos sobre un sensor en la puerta a modo de llave electrónica.- Pero no quiero que andes con esas fachas en mi casa. De modo que vas a amarrarte ese pelo, y a cambiarte de ropa. Y...- pasó el índice distraídamente por los labios de Jouno, manchándose de carmín intenso.

-¿Qué?- el interpelado, en ascuas, tragó duro viendo a Kaiba analizar con interés la mancha de rouge, restregándola en sus dedos.

-Quítate ese maquillaje, perro. No te va.

Katsuya desapareció escaleras arriba de la mano de una mucama que disimuló su expresión de shock escandalizado ante la mirada represora y asesina de su jefe. Seto esperó a que los pasos dejaran de resonar debido al eco de la mansión, vacía a esa hora. Luego subió a su habitación: necesitaba pensar.

El sobrio decorado de su pieza logró calmar sus ánimos un poco. Cortinas azul profundo y muebles en maderas nobles, también oscuras. Se tiró sobre la cama, disfrutando de la suavidad de la colcha. No era la primera vez que deseaba evadirse de alguna forma, con la cabeza pensando más aprisa de lo que exteriorizaba, pero pasó esa debilidad por alto, tal como era su costumbre. El agua mineral siempre dispuesta en su mesita de noche refrescó sus ideas y le ayudó a hilar una secuencia coherente para explicar su acción: El no bebía alcohol, porque era una manera deplorable de escapar de los problemas. Aquel borracho estaba vendiendo a su ex rival como mercancía nocturna. Ergo, era la repulsión que la imagen le causaba lo que había desencadenado la situación actual, con Katsuya en su casa.

No se trataba de aquella típica excusa que todos los mediocres daban, de no gustarle "ver" a su alrededor a alguien en problemas: su espíritu era mucho más práctico que estético, y definitivamente no era un altruista. Dudaba que sobre la faz de la tierra hubiese alguien más indiferente con el destino de los demás que su inconmovible persona. Pero tratándose de una situación así, hasta a él le suscitaba un mínimo interés.

Sólo era piedad.

Se encontró conforme con la explicación que le había dado a su poco reflexivo actuar. Le alivió saberse de nuevo con todas las cartas sobre la mesa: no haberlo conseguido hubiese sido un desastre para cualquiera con una manía de omnipotencia tan grande como la suya. Casi se echó a reír, tal era su desahogo. Tranquilo consigo mismo, incluso se atrevió a decirse que a Mokuba no le hubiese gustado ver a su amigo en aquellas condiciones.

Al parecer, su capacidad de abstracción no le permitía darse cuenta del paso del tiempo. Porque en eso entró Jounoichi, vestido con ropa de Kaiba. El cambio resultaba bastante agradable en su conjunto. El pelo rubio estaba recogido en una coleta, llevaba una camisa blanca con pantalones negros. Incluso podría decirse que se veía demasiado formal, y cualquiera que no lo conociera lo hubiese confundido con algún mocoso de la high society japonesa.

-Hola.- Saludó.- Kaiba, yo... quería darte las gracias.- Parecía estarle costando la vida expresar aquello.- ¡Demonios! Esto es solo una noche, pero te agradezco el descanso.

Sonaba relajado, despreocupado. Seto solía ver hasta debajo del agua, y adivinar emociones ajenas a la primera, pero esta vez se preguntó si estaría actuando para ocultar su angustia, o si en serio no le importaba ser un cuerpo de alquiler. O tal vez el absurdo orgullo tan típico de Katsuya no le permitía admitir ninguna de las dos opciones ante él¿quien sabe? Siempre le había costado más leer al perro que al resto.

"¿Tú crees que lo hago por gusto?". Eso había dicho en el auto. Si en su momento lo consideró una mera pregunta retórica, ahora de verdad estaba dudando. Era una vacilación que le dejaba un regusto áspero en la boca.

-Una noche de descanso¿eh? El trabajo se ve pesado, pero no parece desagradarte del todo.- De repente, la idea de Jouno disfrutando del sexo que vendía le parecía odiosa. No vio la mirada vulnerable que apareció por una fracción de segundo en su rival al escuchar sus palabras, lastimado por lo menos en el amor propio. Si vio el rostro endurecido, la expresión furiosa que adoptó luego. También notó el sarcasmo en la voz del rubio, rivalizante con el suyo propio.

-Vete al carajo, imbécil. No esperes que te agradezca de rodillas el evitarme ser manoseado por solo una noche. O que te cuente mis pellejerías con lágrimas en los ojos.

Seto meditó si elaborar o no alguna respuesta emulando disculpas, pero reaccionó tarde, porque Katsuya había salido de la habitación a todo lo que daban sus piernas apenas el aire dejó de prestarle resonancia a sus palabras.

Kaiba se quedó sentado en la cama por un tiempo inmedible. Decidió seguirlo, un poco fastidiado, cuando lo vio cruzar el jardín por la ventana nuevamente vestido de mujer. ¿Cuánto rato había estado indeciso sobre que hacer? Corriendo, lo alcanzó con facilidad. Katsuya no era ningún experto en el uso de los altos taco-aguja que llevaba en los pies, y era incapaz de caminar rápido.

-¡Espera!- Su perseguido titubeó un momento y se detuvo. Giró, justo para ver a Seto sacar una chequera del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se enfureció al notar el gesto.

-¿Estás loco, Kaiba¡No pienso aceptarte ese dinero!

-Que no piensas, es evidente. ¿Que le dirás a tu padre cuando te pregunte por la paga, eh? Madura, Katsuya. Y si te hace sentir mejor, pues tómalo como un préstamo y ya.

Jouno cogió con mano insegura el cheque que le alargaban. Lo miró con una pizca de rencor, y dio media vuelta para alejarse. Seto alcanzó a oír un murmullo que sonó parecido a "bastardo", que le dio reminescencias de tiempos mejores. Entró a la mansión, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Procuró olvidarse del asunto, y concentrarse pues tenía trabajo pendiente: no en balde había traído esas carpetas de la oficina. La chapa acababa de cerrarse con un "clic", cuando tres golpes furiosos hicieron vibrar la recia puerta de roble. Fastidiado, volvió a abrir, previendo de quién se trataba.

-¿Y ahora que quie...?

No pudo terminar la frase, porque algo que no quiso reconocer le tapaba la boca. Cerró los ojos de manera instantánea. Quizás se tratara de una mordaza.

Una mordaza perturbadoramente parecida a los labios de Jounoichi Katsuya. Era extraño, pero no desagradable. No duró: el lado racional siempre presente en Seto brilló con luces de neón en su cabeza, y entonces apartó a Jouno de sí con un empujón resentido. Su estoicismo no le impedía sentir indignación. Nunca nadie había tenido semejante atrevimiento.

Kaiba jamás había besado a nadie.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, pues piensa que hiciste una adquisición desde el momento en que me pasaste el dinero.- Zanjó Katsuya, antes que Seto retomara la frase que le había sido interrumpida. Pero éste no se dejó amilanar, tomó aire y gritó:

-¡Tu eres el que enloqueció, perro¡No tienes por que sentirte obligado a...!

-Lo hago porque quiero.- replicó el susodicho.

Las palabras volvieron a morir en labios de Seto Kaiba. Del gran genio que siempre tenía la respuesta correcta para todo. Transcurrió al menos un minuto de silencio en que trató de descifrar la mirada desafiante y agridulce en los ojos canela de Jounoichi.

-Pues entonces, cobraré mi adquisición otro día.- dijo por fin, con frialdad.- Le diré al chofer que te vaya a dejar a tu casa. Buenas noches.

Por un asunto de educación, no le cerró la puerta en la cara. Pero desapareció prácticamente corriendo por la escalera. Jouno salió y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada. En poco tiempo, iba sentado en el asiento trasero de la limosina, con un cheque de quince mil yenes estrujado en el puño.

-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_-_

_(El cuarto vacío de otras presencias. Una figura rubia, tostada la piel, yace sobre la cama con los pantalones en los tobillos._

_Maravillosa forma de descargar la tensión, ah... arriba, abajo, la mano cerrada sobre la carne firme. Contiene la respiración, contiene los gemidos, intentando acumular un placer tirante que se le escaparía si soltara aire, si soltara su miembro erguido._

_Las caderas parecían tener vida propia, rotando de forma involuntaria. Involuntario era también el comprimir sus músculos internos, de un modo rítmico, delicioso. En realidad, nada en él obedecía ya a la razón. Solo el deseo amargo y sediento, que no le permitía ya ni siquiera la posibilidad de estar atento por si llegaba alguien a interrumpirlo. Que no le permitía apartar de su mente las fantasías que alimentaban calladamente aquel fuego. Tratar de pensar en otra cosa le hubiese apagado._

_De todas formas, el crujido de las sábanas y la cama, leves como el aire que entraba por la ventana, no serían nunca motivo de alerta para nadie que estuviese fuera de la pieza._

_Aceleró el movimiento de su mano, aguantando el impulso de darle alguna ocupación a la otra. No quería acabar, no aún. Necesitaba todavía seguir viendo en su mente esas manos pálidas, de dedos finos, trabajando sobre su excitación. Imaginando, siguió con los brazos delgados pero firmes, unidos a los hombros anchos, aquella piel que rara vez recibía los rayos solares, continuó su visión hacia el estilizado cuello... labios delgados, curvos en su eterna sonrisa mordaz... ojos azules, como polvo de lapislázuli, transparentes como licor de curazao..._

_Esos ojos..._

_Jounoichi soltó un único grito al terminar, uno que llevaba el nombre de su delirio. Maldijo al darse cuenta que no tenía con que limpiarse, respiró hondo y se dejó llevar por la sensación post-orgasmo que aún le hormigueaba por la columna vertebral y sus alrededores._

_-Ojalá desaparecieras, Seto Kaiba.- suspiró. Entre la tranquilidad que invadía su cuerpo, se colaba una dosis pequeña pero letal de remordimientos. Sabía a la perfección que fantasear con otro muchacho era incorrecto y desatinado, y que la sensación en su interior era más que simple deseo._

_La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, golpeando la pared. Aterrado, el muchacho se echó a temblar. No necesitaba luz para saber quien era: le bastaban su olfato, sumado a la pestilencia a licor de quinta que ese hombre exhalaba._

_-Lo que faltaba- murmuró el recién llegado, con la lengua estropajosa Las palabras eran un bufido ronco.- Tengo un hijo maricón... y lo que es peor, maricón e imbécil._

_Jounoichi no supo que contestar. Había gritado "Seto", un nombre innegablemente masculino, y tenía los pantalones en los tobillos. Por otro lado, había complementado con el apellido al exhalar su última frase desesperanzada, y decir "Seto Kaiba" en Domino City era como decir "Bill Gates" en Silicon Valley: Todos sabían quien era, conocían su carácter, y por ende tenían claro que no existía persona tan masoquista o idiota para atreverse a apetecer siquiera sexualmente a Kaiba. Mucho menos para amarlo._

_-Tienes razón.- respondió finalmente el muchacho, con la voz rota. No se apartó cuando el golpe correspondiente le dio de lleno en la mejilla._

_-¡Nos estamos muriendo de hambre, pendejo¡Y tú andas pensando estupideces¿Que mierda voy a hacer con un hijo maricón que ya ni siquiera trabaja!_

_Silencio. Ese había sido el comienzo de todo. Estaba cayéndose de borracho, pero el padre de Jouno había encontrado la forma perfecta de lucrar con él. "A ver si le gustaban tanto los hombres después...", había gruñido la primera vez que lo sacó a la rastra de casa, vestido de mujer.)_

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

**Continuará**

**To be continued**

**続けられるため**

**y todo eso.**

En un principio, pensé en hacerlo One-Shot, para darle continuidad, pero hubiera resultado larguísimo.

Bueno, poco que agregar porque las notas de autor están al inicio. Sólo quería puntualizar que (a riesgo de sonar como una hereje)… no me gusta Yugi-Oh. _(-Lynx esquiva tomatazos-) _por una cuestión más que nada argumental… pero tiene personajes que son tremendamente rescatables en el plano psicológico. (Kaiba, por ejemplo.)

También, que aunque la serie ni me vaya ni me venga, me dedico a verla con mi hermanito por la señal abierta los fines de semana, y que me he bajado el manga que (salvo por los primeros tomos) es bastante más profundo y/o rescatable que la versión animé, y más oscuro también. De modo que no soy del todo ignorante al respecto.

Y no, no he dejado botados mis otros proyectos… Spécula dei Ánima sólo esta en standby pero no muerta, y avanzo con los drabbles de Full Metal Alchemist de manera más o menos constante. No me maten.

**Dejen review!... ustedes saben, aquella linda cosa que nos ilusiona a los autores, sirve de antidepresivo, y evita el sobrepoblamiento de basureros y papeleras de reciclaje con historias fallidas.**


	2. Get through this

**Para todas las advertencias, favor revisar capítulo 1. Son demasiado largas.**

**Advertencia para el capítulo 2: **Ligeramente más dulce que el anterior. Procuraré restringir ese tipo de transgresiones a mi propia personalidad de aquí en adelante, pero… algunas pociones necesitan descansar antes de proseguir su preparación.

**Disclaimer: **En alguna realidad alternativa, yo estaría siendo tratada con frialdad y sarcasmo por Seto Kaiba y sería feliz. Pero aquí, Yugi-Oh no es mío.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2.

Era bastante más temprano cuando pasó por allí la noche siguiente. Jounoichi simplemente le dedicó una mirada amarga cuando vio su rostro tras el cristal polarizado de la limosina. En el fondo, no podía creer que hubiese vuelto, y no le gustaba ignorar que planeaba su "cliente". Tras un breve intercambio de palabras entre su padre y el pasajero, subió al auto.

-Así que aquí estás otra vez ricachón.

Seto se esperaba algún comentario como ese, y entornó los ojos por la falta de imaginación del recién llegado. Y, siendo una persona que amaba tener el control sobre todo, le replicó con la respuesta que había ido pensando por el camino:

-Te dije que cobraría otro día. Considérate una geisha, Katsuya. No siempre se les pagaba por sexo. A veces solo se les requería por compañía.

-¿Y a ti te parece agradable mi compañía, entonces? Perdona Kaiba. No sé por qué pero no te creo.

-Eso ya depende de ti.

-No quiero que me tengas lástima.

La escena comenzó a repetirse cada noche, y Seto nunca le decía por qué. Como un dejavú mal imaginado, o la repetición de una vieja película. Iban a la Mansión Kaiba, comían algo y se dirigían a la biblioteca. Allí, Jounoichi intentaba una conversación, para terminar frustrado y quedándose dormido sobre un enorme sofá de lectura mientras Seto trabajaba en su laptop hasta el amanecer.

_(Segunda semana:_

_-¿Sabes? Esto no es necesario. Me siento un mantenido, ricachón._

_-Fantástico, perro.- gruñó Kaiba. Bajó el panel de vidrio que los separaba del chofer, y le dijo a este:- Nos devolvemos.- Katsuya quedó viéndolo en estado de shock. Seto agregó, a modo de explicación.- Que algún empresario que roce los setenta te amarre a una cama. Si es que ese es tu concepto de "ganarte" el dinero que recibes._

_-¡No!... me quedo, entonces._

_-Tu decides. Ah, y una última cosa- agregó Seto, tajante.- Mi metro cuadrado personal es una de mis posesiones más valiosas. Si lo vuelves a invadir con cualquier tipo de acercamiento físico, te largas. ¿Entendido?)_

Los días seguían pasando. Jounoichi intentaba imaginar que razón llevaría a Kaiba a irlo a buscar. No le gustaba ninguna de las explicaciones negativas, y la única positiva era demasiado imposible. Llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez el hermano menor tuviese algo que ver, y eso le llevó a una mezcla ambivalente de alivio y tristeza. No dejó que se notara.

Tampoco volvieron a hacerse siquiera una mención a aquella vez en que lo besó a la entrada de la casa, cosa que sabía que Seto le agradecería. Había dejado claras las reglas del tablero, y habría que acatarlas con mayor perfección que la que le habían pedido, si era posible.

_(Tercera semana:_

_-¿Por qué no te buscas otro trabajo, Katsuya?_

_-Porque no terminé el colegio. Y con esos antecedentes para mi edad, no me quieren en ningún lado._

_-Podría ayudarte a encontrar uno. O a terminar la escuela._

_-¿Que fue lo que te dije sobre tu "lástima", Kaiba?_

_-Olvídalo entonces. Como dije, es tu elección. ¿Por que sigues viviendo con tu padre?_

_-No puedo echarlo a la calle... _

_-Qué masoquista, Katsuya._

_-Si supieras cuánto, Kaiba...)_

No había querido dejar ver sus auténticos planes para el futuro, evitando compartir ese lado de sí mismo con Kaiba, por no tener seguridad sobre su reacción. Mejor que eso, intentaba demostrarse ante él lo más despreocupado y liviano posible. Odiaba la compasión ajena, y sabía cuidarse solo. Jounochi Katsuya había aprendido a esperar y aguantar sus antes frecuentes exhabruptos. Era un chico listo, y conocía lo que las "amistades" de su padre podían hacerle si lo sacaba de la casa, o intentaba huir de él. Lo odiaba, pero con paciencia, escondía las propinas que su trabajo le reportaba en una caja enterrada en el patio de atrás. Esperaba tener lo suficiente algún día para poder largarse a Tokio, o en todo caso lo más lejos que pudiera, dispuesto incluso a cambiar de nombre con tal de no volver a ver a su bienamado progenitor.

Era fuerte, y eso era lo que le mantenía de pié, con una sonrisa rayana en la neurosis. Habían intentado despedazar su espíritu, y no lo habían conseguido.

Prosiguiendo con el plan de procurar hacer agradables aquellas veladas, la rutina sufrió una ligera variación alrededor de la cuarta semana, gracias a Jounoichi. Iban en la limosina a cumplir con aquello que más parecía una programación convencional, con horario incluido. Pero se atrevió a interrumpir las meditaciones silenciosas de Seto camino a casa, con algo de timidez.

-¿Hagamos algo distinto? Digo, es todos los días lo mismo...

-¿Te molesta eso, cachorro?- Jouno se hubiese cohibido para contestar, de no ser porque notó la variación ligeramente menos despectiva en el usual "perro". "Cachorro" no sonaba tan indigno. Eso le dio confianza para continuar con su idea.

-No me molesta. Sólo pensaba en romper un poco la rutina. – Katsuya buscó en su mochila. Por petición de Kaiba, ya no le obligaban a usar el vestido rojo. Tampoco era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que su presencia suponía una estorbo distractivo en el trabajo del frío joven, que a fin de cuentas estaba pagando bastante sólo para tener un "compañero de conversación". O traduciendo, para salvarle. Necesitaba demostrar que agradecía el gesto, aunque su orgullo le reclamara constantemente que la caridad era lo peor que alguien podría sentir por él. Sacó la billetera, le echó una mirada de reojo para inventariar su contenido, y dijo- ¿Que quieres hacer? Yo invito.- Sonrió, contento consigo mismo de tener unos cuantos yenes para gastar sin tener que recurrir a sus ahorros.- Todavía son las nueve de la noche.

El aludido pensó un momento. Se sentía condescendiente, y aunque en lo más íntimo desconfiase del concepto de descanso, por esa noche apenas tenía trabajo atrasado de modo que replicó:

-Llévame a un sitio que te agrade.

Jounoichi amplió su sonrisa. Seto se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía sonreír al condenado perro de esa manera, y eso le alivianó el espíritu. Odiaba compartir sus preocupaciones, pero le había contado una versión suavizada de los hechos a Mokuba la mañana siguiente al primer encuentro, buscando de forma implícita un consejo en su pequeño hermano. Al fin y al cabo, Mokuba conocía a Katsuya mucho mejor que él. Siendo sinceros, Mokuba sabía más de los seres humanos que él.

_("-Hermano. Si tú dejas las cosas como están, te aseguro que no lo perdonaré. ¡Tienes que ayudarlo!"_

"_-Es un perro testarudo, Moki. No lo va a aceptar."_

"_-Pues por lo menos inténtalo.")_

Y eso hacía, cumpliendo con la palabra empeñada, observando a Jounoichi Katsuya darle instrucciones al chofer. Se consolaba diciéndose a si mismo que todo era por no fallarle al niño, su única prioridad. Él no tenía intenciones de ampliar su círculo de gente cercana: con su hermano bastaba y sobraba. Pero Katsuya no era tan insoportable, e incluso su compañía se le hacía llevadera. Y era ese último punto el que mantenía en estado de alerta a su yo racional, el cual le hacía desconfiar de todo lo agradable.

Seto conservaba aún marcas del látigo de Gonzaburo en su espalda, era imposible que no recordara también las lecciones de desprecio a cualquier cosa que pudiese apartarlo de la lógica. ¿Para qué tener amigos? Todos te traicionan al final, todo se reduce al simple interés. Hasta Katsuya debía tener algún interés, por ejemplo el descanso en sus noches, para estar con él. Un tonto como Jounoichi no sería la excepción a una regla largamente confirmada por Kaiba.

Aunque, no podía negarlo, el intercambio rutinario de insultos con aquel idiota siempre le había proveído de la dosis necesaria de adrenalina que todo humano necesita. Era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba sin desprecio del instituto.

Su mecanismo de represión interna se rebeló contra la frase que acababa de formarse en su mente. Dominó una vez más todas las potenciales preguntas que tenía en la cabeza, acallándolas, y puso su mejor cara de jugador de póker.

-¿Qué, no te gusta?- Preguntó alegre Jounoichi, al detenerse la limosina. Se encontraban frente a una trattoría de aspecto algo descuidado.

-Pudo ser peor.- replicó Kaiba, recordando sus anteriores resoluciones y congelando la expresión de Jouno por unos segundos. Con una sonrisa bastante menos espontánea que la anterior, éste aclaró:

-No se ve muy bien por fuera, pero te aseguro que aquí hacen la mejor comida italiana de Japón. Ya sabes, para obtener sabor auténtico hay que ir con la nonna.

-Confiaré en tu juicio por esta vez, Katsuya.- contestó entonces Kaiba, suspirando. Intentó esbozar alguna expresión amable y bajó del automóvil, avisándole antes al chofer que podía irse a dar una vuelta hasta que lo llamara. Por supuesto, sin notar que sus palabras habían sonado más cálidas de lo que había planeado para Jounoichi, que asintió y lo guió al interior del restaurante.

La comida transcurrió en relativo silencio. Jouno procuraba observar el azul abismal en los ojos de su compañero de mesa sin ser notado. Vio a Kaiba hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantener su expresión indiferente, rayana en el desprecio, mientras se llevaba sus fetuccini al pesto a la boca.

-¿Rico?- preguntó casi con malicia.

-Agradable.- replicó Seto. Había hecho una excepción a su regla de ascetismo, aceptando beber unos sorbos de vino tinto, y no se sentía cien por ciento en uso de sus facultades. Aquello lo ponía de mal humor, a pesar de la buena calidad de la pasta.

Jouno suspiró: era imposible que alguien como Kaiba cambiase.

-Pensé que te gustaría... maldición. Tu aceptaste venir.

Él lo miró como pidiendo disculpas, pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios delgados. A Katsuya no le importó. Su necesidad masoquista del joven a quien tenía en frente implicaba aceptarle por completo, y se conformó con aquella visión fugaz en que las orbes metálicas adquierieron una suavidad breve. Aunque le desesperase saber que no tenía idea de como acercarse a Seto Kaiba.

No era que realmente quisiera "conquistarlo", como vulgarmente se decía. Eso era una batalla perdida antes de empezar. Sólo le bastaba estar cerca, y Kaiba no se lo iba a permitir. Hacerse ilusiones respecto a aquellos rescates de caballero en armadura brillante, era peor que tonto. ¿Quién era Jounoichi Katsuya para pretender amistad con alguien como Seto?

Ni siquiera le había permitido ver al pequeñajo de Mokuba, que seguro ya no lo era tanto después de dos años. Tampoco le había querido decir el porqué.

-¿Vas a comer más?

-No.

-La cuenta, por favor.- pidió Jouno a la mesera, una muchacha joven de rasgos occidentales. Saltaba a la vista que era un negocio familiar. Tras un momento de indecisión, Kaiba sacó la chequera, con lo cual fastidió a Jounoichi más allá de lo posible.- Ni se te ocurra. Dije que yo invitaba.

-Guarda eso, Katsuya. Lo necesitarás algún día, si quieres salir de donde estás.

Esas palabras le significaron una patada en el estómago al orgullo de Jouno, pero debía reconocer que el otro tenía razón. Así y todo, replicó con testarudez:

-¡No quiero ser un mantenido!- gruñó en voz suficienemente alta para que sólo Kaiba le escuchara.

-Frase recurrente últimamente.- Sonrió este con sarcasmo. Luego suspiró, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y agregó sin muchas ganas:- Mira, es en agradecimiento. La comida estaba buena.

Sin hacer ninguna otra protesta, Jounoichi le dejó hacer. Aunque en el fondo, aborreciese tener que depender de la chequera de Kaiba para sobrevivir. Subieron a la limosina, que estaba esperándoles afuera. Al parecer, el chofer no se había atrevido a mover de su sitio. El vehículo se puso con prontitud en movimiento, atravesando a considerable velocidad las calles de la periferia de Domino City. Seto pronto notó que no se dirigían a su casa, y la sensación de incertidumbre le provocó un ardor de estómago que se convirtió en molestia.

-¿Adónde se supone que vamos?- inquirió, tratando de no sonar muy interesado, y que no se le notara la curiosidad. Tuvo éxito en poner una expresión indiferente, pero el perro no pareció decepcionarse por eso.

-Dios sabe más y pregunta menos- fue su escueta respuesta.

-¿Con refranes a mí, Katsuya?- se escandalizó Kaiba. Ese típico silencio incómodo se instaló como tercer pasajero en el automóvil, hasta que este se detuvo una vez más, en la gravilla del estacionamiento de una casona sobre un acantilado que miraba al mar. Las piedrecillas crujieron bajo las ruedas, y Seto acabó con el ensimismamiento de ambos:- ¿Planeas tirarme de un barranco en mi propia casa?

-Sería buena idea.- acotó Jouno, tratando de bromear mientras sacaba la botella con lo que quedaba de vino tinto y un par de copas.

-No lo creo, ya lo intentaron y fracasaron.- Se fijó en lo que su acompañante cargaba.- Ah, encima pretendes emborracharme.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Kaiba?

-Era una afirmación…

-Mira, no seas paranóico. Se me acaba de ocurrir el venir aquí, y el chofer me dijo que no habría problemas con la cerradura. Ibas tan ausente que ni escuchaste cuando le pedí que nos trajera.

-Aún no le veo objeto a nuestra presencia en este lugar- protestó Seto, cortante pero sin subir la voz, luego de haber franqueado la puerta con un previo scanner a sus huellas digitales. Jounoichi no parecía orientarse muy bien en el caserón victoriano, contando puertas y pasillos en voz baja. Kaiba lo dejó hacer, aún preguntándose que demonios hacían allí, hasta que descubrieron en un extremo una escalera de caracol. De esa manera, el dueño de casa infirió que se dirigían a la terraza. Llegaron a una puerta mucho menos moderna que las anteriores, y Jouno se las arregló para abrirla mientras aún sujetaba el vino y las copas en las manos.

Se sentía bastante contento. No sabía el motivo, pero en esa única noche había logrado cruzar más palabras con Seto que en todo el mes de rescates que seguía aumentando en su cuenta temporal. Procurando evitar a cualquier coste que esa fluidez desapareciera, preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Mira hacia arriba. ¿Qué ves?- preguntó, mientras le alcanzaba a Kaiba una copa que acababa de llenar. Se maldijo por la falta de originalidad, pero decidió que proseguiría dependiendo de la respuesta que obtuviera.

-Estrellas- fue la escueta respuesta. Notó la cara expectante que Katsuya ponía, esperando algún otro comentario.- Lejanas masas de gas incandescente. Se encuentran en proceso de combustión a partir del hidrógeno.- bebió poco a poco el contenido de su copa

-A ver, pongámoslo de otra forma. Te estoy pidiendo que las veas, no que las analices. Dale, mira hacia arriba.

Sintiéndose idiota, Seto obedeció a regañadientes. En realidad, en aquel momento eran visibles una enorme profusión de estrellas pues no había luz que las difuminara, gracias a la luna nueva. Como aquella primera vez que había encontrado a Jounoichi luego de dos años, enfundado en rayón rojo y maquillaje de mala calidad. Las brillantes bolas de gas se refractaban al roce con la atmósfera, según Kaiba recordó, y eso era lo que daba la ilusión de parpadeo. En realidad, se veían bien allí sobre ellos, inmaculadas y frías sobre el cielo retinto. Eran… apropiadas, si es que era esa la palabra.

Jouno analizó el rostro de su acompañante, perdido en los reflejos albos de las constelaciones allá arriba. Sonrió. Tal vez no había sido mala idea preguntarle respecto al tópico.

-Kaiba, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que miraste las estrellas?.- El aludido entornó los ojos. Le sonaba a diálogo literario, y la frase era bastante cursi para provocarle escalofríos. Su parte dominante quiso reaccionar de inmediato replicando que no tenía tiempo para idioteces, y quiso irse. Estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo en aquella terraza. Pero con esa respuesta hubiese hecho sentir mal a Katsuya, y no se sentía con el ánimo necesario para eso.

-No tienen ninguna utilidad práctica- empezó diciendo, y antes que Jouno pudiese reclamar, agregó:- Pero desde aquí se ven bien. Son bellas.

Las dos últimas palabras eran innecesarias para sus objetivos y se arrepintió de ellas apenas fueron pronunciadas. Le echó la culpa al vino: tal vez se le había subido. A pesar de todo se sintió algo más tranquilo cuando vio al perro sonreír de nuevo, esa vez sin cohibirse. Negó con la cabeza, pensando que a Mokuba le había dado su palabra de no hacer sufrir a Katsuya, y que por eso se abstenía de sus ironías usuales. La palabra era algo sagrado, ¿Verdad?.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_(Llevaba en las manos un exiguo currículum. Sabía que no tenía buenos antecedentes, y había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que la frasecita "te llamamos" era su única respuesta, una excusa fútil. Y aún así se dirigía a seguir intentándolo._

_Necesitaba salir de su casa, o como se llamara aquel sitio donde vivía. Dejar de respirar ese ambiente malsano de alcoholismo, golpes y sexo. El diario contacto con Kaiba le había ayudado a retomar sus viejas esperanzas de trabajar en otra cosa. ¿Por qué no? Aún podía largarse de Domino City como tenía pensado, quizás antes de lo calculado, si obtenía un empleo decente. Esa misma mañana había desempolvado el arcaico documento, guardado en un cajón a costa de decepciones hacía ya más de un año. Luego compró el diario en busca de alguna ocupación que le acomodara a su experiencia, y allí se encontraba ahora: en una cola de aspirantes a junior para una empresa de formación reciente, tan larga que daba la vuelta a la cuadra, pero con ilusiones y el terno más decente que encontró. _

_La fila se estrechaba, reduciendo el espacio entre los hombres que en ella se hallaban formados. Con un estremecimiento de repugnancia, Jounoichi sintió a alguien moviéndose contra él, detrás suyo. Alguien buscando una frotación de alivio, vejándole más de lo que ya estaba. Su cuerpo se tensó en parálisis, reaccionando recién cuando una voz ronca y desagradable jadeó en su oído, mientras quien quiera que estuviese atrás aumentaba el ritmo._

_-Casi no te reconocí, Katsuya. Te queda mejor el vestido._

_-¡Suéltame!- siseó de pánico, reconociendo a uno de sus clientes. Se trataba de un salaryman especialmente cruel en sus prácticas. Nadie en toda la cola le dio importancia a su petición de ayuda, mas bien cambiaron de posición, incómodos al sentir movimiento en algún punto de la formación. Mientras, el tipo pasaba su lengua insolente alrededor del lóbulo de Jounoichi, trayéndole a este infinidad de malas memorias. Quiso vomitar... Maldito sea, llevaba un mes fuera de ese negocio. Un mes sin pasar por el desagradable proceso de sentirse un asco de ser humano luego de recibir el dinero que su performance sexual le procuraba. _

_Mierda..._

_Sin voltear, le lanzó un revés a mano cerrada directo a la cara. Sonrió al escuchar el sonido de huesos rotos... le recordó un poco su vida anterior. Su orgullo, que nunca permitió a nadie pisotear. Su dignidad. También rogó porque el resto de la gente en la fila siguiese tan indiferente a él como un rato antes. Se sintió liberado... como siempre que lograba agredir de alguna forma a los bastardos que se lo "llevaban". No en balde su padre le amenazaba con aquello de "no quiero tener más quejas tuyas"._

_Una punzada fría en su costado le hizo dar un salto en su sitio. El dueño de la voz lo pinchó de nuevo con aquello, más fuerte esta vez, y se vio obligado a voltear._

_Una navaja._

_Tembló, y todos los poros de su piel se abrieron a un tiempo, dejando salir un rocío helado._

_-Vamos a otro lado- roncó el tipo, con la voz gruesa de rabia por la nariz quebrada, sin retirar la hoja. La indecisión de Jouno duró el tiempo que aquel hombre se demoró en agarrarlo de la ropa y sacarlo de la fila."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Continuará**

**To be continued**

続けられるため

**y todo eso.**

Chale, lamento el retraso con esto… quería seguir avanzando las otras cosas por mientras pero parece que no se pudo. De todas maneras, juro que esto no se queda en mi lista de "pendientes"… lamento la actualización tardía, en todo caso.

¿Algún comentario respecto a este capítulo? Lo revisé mil veces… nunca quedó como quería. Trato de mostrar el Orgullo Wheeler tan intacto como sea posible, pero no funciona del todo. También, que Jouno no es para nada el gil que sale en algunos fics. Pero eso tampoco me quedó muy bueno. Espero que disculpen lo OOC de los muchachos en este capítulo.

Por cierto… me da absolutamente IGUAL que la pinche página bannee a los autores que contestan a los review en sus fics. Lo subiré una y otra vez si me lo quitan. He dicho.

**Por lo tanto… Review!**

**Kida Luna**: Pues si, pobre Jouno. No se merece lo que le pasa, pero él no es ningún debilucho. Odio cuando me pintan al pobre cachorro como a un idiota… Ya se viene Mokuba al rescate, don't worry n.n Y Kaiba… él venía del trabajo, no fue su culpa pillar al niño en esa esquina roñosa.

**Anya Shoryyuki:** Hola niña! Vaya, así que te leíste esta mugre también XD que Ra, Leto e Ishbala me perdonen por intentar escribir… Pucha, perdona por lo incomprensible de estos fics. Oye, y gracias por aquello de que te alegré el día! Tu también me lo alegras con semejantes comentarios. Me haces sentir que tal vez no hago pura basura como la Lynx interna trata de hacerme creer… El poste de la horca no puede ser inferior al metro 65, porque esa es mi estatura XDXDXD.

**Ishida Rio:** Mi estimada sensei, pido perdón de rodillas por lo de la idea robada. Es algo que se me ocurrió durante el verano… gomen nasai, porque es probable que a ti te hubiese salido mejor desarrollar algo como esto. El incesto yaoi en sí es mucho más tremendo que cualquier otro tipo, y en lo personal me gusta más por las posibilidades de Angst que brinda, pero procuraré hacer un trabajo decente aquí. No se preocupe por lo de la dulzura y el "beso de amor"… Mwahaha. No digo nada más para no espoilear. Pero no va a terminar bien. Básicamente porque odio los finales disneyianos, y vivo y muero para los géneros perver.

**Chibi-Kitsune Chan:** No puedo recordar si te mandé al correo o no la dirección de donde bajar el manga… por si acaso, es esta: (la voy a poner con espacios, para que esta web no me la borre… http (dos puntos doble slash) akamimannga (punto) webcindario (punto) com (slash) index (slash) manga (punto) htm ¡Muchas gracias por tus elogios!

**Mia Constantine:** Wow, tantas flores… quise hacerlo lo menos OOC posible, porque ya he visto como me sacan de personaje a mi Kaiba-sama y me apesta… Respecto a lo de talento… pues me sonrojo n/n. Gracias por tus comentarios!

**Xanxisk:** Holas! Yeah… SetoxJono rulz. Son de lo mejorcito, queria hace tiempo hacer algo de ellos, la verdad. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado.

**Ale:** Mmm… ¿dije que moriría alguien? ¿Y quien…? (Lynx mira hacia arriba silbando con las manos en los bolsillos)… Que bueno que lo encuentres interesante… Y sí, pobre Katsuya, pero lo que le pasa no es culpa de Seto. Sus problemas venían de bastante antes, con semejante padre que tiene…

**Dejen review!... ustedes saben, aquella linda cosa que nos ilusiona a los autores, sirve de antidepresivo, y evita el sobrepoblamiento de basureros y papeleras de reciclaje con historias fallidas.**


End file.
